¡súper papá!
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: secuela, después de la batalla del nibelungo y mientras aioros intenta superar su timidez, Poseidón, Anfitrite, su esposa, las oceánidas y los marinos querían tener algo de paz ¿paz? desde luego, con las 6 criaturitas haciendo travesuras en casa de su padre, todo puede pasar.
1. Chapter 1

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá tienen ¡el inicio deotro proyecto!.

Alguien me sugirió algo parecido a rutina dorada pero con los marinos, esta es mi ocurrencia, esto se ubica después del regreso del nibbelungo y antes de juegos del hambre, la venganza de Ares, va de la mano con superando mi timidez, pero no es necesario leerlo.

No prometo actualización rápida pero haré todo lo posible, dependiendo del apoyo.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, trato de darles dolores de cabeza a sus personajes.

¡super papá!

La llegada de los 6 "angelitos".

Después de la guerra de Locy, y de haber pasado todos los problemas havbidos y por haber, las marinas iban a disfrutar de tiempos de paz junto a sus queridos maestros, ya que habían insistido sus diferentes niños, mas bien por pedido de Shion e Hilda, de que eso fuera así, Sorrento, Antoin y Honey estaban en el fondo del pilar del guardián de sirena, este en su interior, era una lujosa residencia.

-ah, como extrañaba el frescor del mar. Dijo Antoin feliz - ¿pasó mucho calor allá maestro? Preguntó Sorrento, el joven se pasó la mano por la frente –no te lo imaginas, después de haber estado acostumbrado al clima elíceo y al marino, el clima terrestre, te cae pesado. Honey rió –no le hagas caso Sorrento, a Antoin lo que le caía pesado era que mi hermano nos siguiera la pista en cada recoveco que nos buscábamos para tener privacidad. Expresó la rubia divertida, Sorrento se coloreó –mi, mi señorita Hon, Honey, qu, que, que cosa, cosas dic, dice. Antoin sonrió –por eso te amo tanto, mi princesa escorpión. Dijo acercándose de forma sugerente, Sorrento se coloreó mas si era posible, comenzó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos, cuando la puerta que ocultaba la residencia se abrió.

\- ¡voy a ver quien es! Exclamó el muchacho corriendo hacia la puerta mientras Antoin y Honey se besaban, dejándose caer en el sofá cuando se escucharon 6 adorables gritos.

\- ¡hola tío Sorrento! Exclamaron los 6 niños, el aludido se sintió desmayar –Hope, Melody, Shaina Mu, Valery, Shiohko, Sun ¿Qué hacen aquí? Preguntó el mayor al punto del colapso, podía soportar cuidar a las 4 niñas juntas, pero cuando estas, se unían con los niños, Sorrento tragaba saliva y decía en un modo nada propio "¡sálvese quien pueda!", los niños lo miraron.

-mamá se ha ido de vacaciones con las tías. Dijo Melody - ¿y los otros tíos? Preguntó el general de sirena –los otros tíos se han ido de vacaciones. Respondió Hope, Sorrento asintió.

-ajá ¿y los tíos del santuario de Athena? Preguntó –bueno, los papis se han ido con las mamis. Dijo Shun –los tíos de plata no nos cuidan. Dijo Valery –y los tíos de oro, bueno, están en sus cosas, pero queríamos venir a pasar tiempo acá. Dijo Shaina Mu.

\- ¿cuanto tiempo? Preguntó Sorrento –yo, 2 semanas, luego me regresaré a casa porque vamos a ir al Japón ¡y luego volveré! Exclamó la niña, los demás sonrieron –todo el verano. Dijeron los 5 restantes, Sorrento se puso pálido y salió corriendo.

\- ¡espera tío Sorrento! Llamó Shaina Mu, Shiohko suspiró –ni modo, hay que ir a ver los juegos. Dijo con calma mientras pensaba en la consola, Valery se asomó.

-miren ¡el tío Toin está besando a la tía Honey! Exclamó, losaludidos se soltaron y miraron a los niños anonadados.

Sorrento llegó a la casa principal y al dormitorio de los esposo - ¡así muñeca!¡derecho contra el lecho! Exclamaba Julián feliz, Sorrento dio un grito - ¡maldición Sorrento! Exclamó Julián - ¡no podías tocar! Sorrento se tapó la cara.

-no, no lo sabía. Si había sentido el incremento de las emociones de su señor, pero no lo quería reconocer, se tapó el rostro, Julián lo miró desde su posición, irremediablemente atrapado por su esposa y haciendo gala de una retaguardia por la que muchas féminas matarían.

-lo-lo-lo-los niños han llegado. Balbuceó Sorrento - ¿Qué? Exclamó Julián, Shaina lo apremió.

-ajá, eso, los niños llegaron y ni sueñes, que los chicos y yo nos haremos cargo de ellos. Julián bvufó - ¿podemos discutirlo después? Preguntó urgido - ¡ni hablar!¡cuando dijiste eso la última vez!¡los cuidamos por una horrorosa semana! Shaina jadeó.

\- ¿Qué fue tan malo esa semana? Preguntó –ah, verdad que te fuiste a Dubai con el y Kanon. Dijo Sorrento aún con el rostro enrojecido y tapado –quebraron la colección de figuras de cristal veneciano que Crisna guardaba en recuerdo de su maestra, rayaron todas mis paredes con mapas del tesoro, tomaron las camisas de Byan para escribirlos, fueron a la casa de Izaack e hicieron una guerra de platos pensada por Hope y Shiohko, despertaron a Kassa con un plomero y de paso…y de paso. Julián se impacientaba.

\- ¿y de paso? Preguntó - ¡tomaron tu tridente y fueron a pinchar un calamar gigante! Shaina gimió –Sorrento, escucha, yo lo entiendo ¿de acuerdo? Ahora déjanos terminar para poder atenderte. El negó.

-ah no, ni hablar, no se van a escapar, la semana mas difícil no la dejan a nosotros y vuelven cuando ya las mini bestias están domadas, no y no, te vas a encargar de esto esta vez Julián. Julián bufó –bien, pero déjame acabar. Acto seguido, retomó su labor, Sorrento rezaba para que no se tardara mas, muertto de vergüenza y pena, pero no decidido a que este año, se escapara.

-bien, ya acabé. Dijo el emperador cubriendo a su mujer con la sábana, mirando a Sorrento con ganas de matarlo –los niños son adorables. Dijo –si, cuando están contigo. Dijo Sorrento.

-eso es que no han tenido mano dura. Sorrento abrió los ojos ante las cínicas palabras de Julián.

-si tu mismo dijiste que los correctivos debían darlos las guardias que vivían con ellos y que nosotros debíamos consultarte para aplicarlos o que tu fueras a hacerlo, pero contigo son una cosa y con nosotros, otra. Julián se hallaba en la felicidad pos coital - ¿eso dije? Preguntó distraído.

\- ¡si! Exclamó Sorrento al borde de un ataque de nervios –mmm…que falta de sentido común, oh bueno, eso ya está solventado por los chicos, es decir, Antoin y los demás están acá y ellos tienen total permiso de hacerlo. Sorrento asintió.

-bien, mas te vale que los domes tu esta vez, como ya mi maestro y los demás se hacen cargo, yo me niego a hacerme cargo de los demonios de Shiohko y Hope, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo haré. De repente, Sorrento sintió a los niños correr hacia el.

\- ¡papá!¡mira lo que hizo Hope! Acvusó Shioko - ¡no fue culpa mía!¡Shiohko no me la quiso dar! Exclamó –alto chicos ¿Qué hici…? Oh, espectros. Dijo Julián al ver la flauta dorado ocre partida.

\- ¿Cómo espectros hicieron para partir esto? Preguntó el dios de los mares anonadado- buenooooo. Comenzó Hope.

-Hope Odín. Dijo Julián en voz baja, Sorrento ahora si se iba a poner histérico, su flauta, su preciosa flauta.

-lo lancé contra tu tridente por error y lo accioné, ejé, ejé, ejé, ah ¡hola tío Sorrento! Exclamó el niño.

-sal Sorrento. Dijo Julián, el aludido se fue.

-da gracias a tu padre que no me deja castigarte, o te hubiera hecho uno de los pocos castigos que me hizo mi maestro. Dijo el joven yéndose –pobre Sorrento. Dijo Shaina mirando a los pequeños.

\- ¿Qué hacían ustedes? Preguntó Shaina Mu –bueno, es evidente que… comenzó Shiohko a responder - ¡Shiohko!¡callado! exclamó Julián, se pasó las manos por sus cabellos.

-los quiero en la sala del trono en 5 minutos, ya, andando. Dijo el señor de los mares, los 6 asintieron y se fueron, Julián suspiró.

-este será un duro verano. Dijo preocupado mientras Shaina suspiraba resignada.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridos seguidores! Espero todos anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Lamento el abandono, la musa de este fic, debía consultar su repertorio de travesuras, encontró, así que ¡acá está esto!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo estos frutos de mi imaginación y dolores de cabeza para Julián.

El primer castigo.

A los 5 minutos, estaba Julián con los 6 demonios en el trono, mirándolos con fijeza mientras los niños con rostros angelicales, lo miraban fijamente.

-empezamos mal mis niños. Dijo Julián, los 6 comenzaron a hablar a la vez –una flauta rota, no señor, esto costará caro. Shiohko lo miró –pero si el tío Mu te las repara y solo exige sangre. ObjetóShiohko, Shaina bufó.

-a los foráneos de la orden, les exige una cantidad de dinero especial por cada pieza, a menos que el no quiera cobrar claro está. Julián asintió –bien, ayudarán en la cocina. Hope lo miró –pero papá, no queremos hacerlo, la cocina es de niñas, deja que ellas lo hagan. Shaina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿y ese comentario machista?. Hope la miró –el tío Penril dice, que la cocina es para niñas, y que yo no debo… pero Julián lo calló.

-el tío Penril a petición de tu madre, podría ser su chef si ella quisiera, ya que un guardián debe cocinar, ningún hijo mío, será un atenido que no sabe hacer las cosas báscicas de un hogar, porque aunque tengas servicio y te guste que te hagan las cosas, debes manejar lo básico para sobrevivir así que: cocinarás, yo, tu padre cocino y si yo lo hago, tu también. Hope lo miró –no puedes obligarme. Dijo, Julián se lebvantó del trono.

-obsérvame, si no haces lo que te digo, le diré a tu madre que te mudas, te quitaré tu consola y tus autos de hotweels, no me conformaré con eso, sinó que dormiremos en las cabañas de los soldados razos ¿has entendido?. A Hope no le gustó nada esa amenaza y a Shaina, menos que a nadie, con lo bien que la pasaba ella 5 noches a la semana, jugando con Julián, no le hacía nada de gracia.

-si papá. Dijo el niño resignado –no se hable mas, a las cocinas por una semana, andando. Dijo el señor de los océanos, los niños asintieron y fueron conducidos por el dios hacia las cocinas.

¡si!. Exclamó Kassa en gesto triunfal mientras Tomas, su hermano sonreía - ¡venganza!. Tomas asintió –de verdad que los niños se portan bien con quien tiene poder sobre ellos. Comentó pasando distraído una página de "el perfume" Kassa asintió.

-menos mal que este año, Sorrento consiguió que domara a sus monstros. Dimitri asintió –me parece que todos juntos, son una horrible ecatombe. Dijo con calma, Augusto asintió –lo son, parece que cada uno por separado es tranquilo, pero todos unidos, tratan de desafiarse a ver quien es el mejor. Giselle bufó.

-chicos listos ¿hasta ahora se dan cuenta?¿que nadie recuerda como obligaron a Taxumi a llevarlos al parque?. Preguntó –bueno Gissy. Dijo Antoin que estaba distraído acariciando el cabello de Honey –Taxumi es muy grosero con ellos. La rubia asintió –te lo concedo Toin, pero ¿Qué hay de la vez que te levantó con agua fría?. Preguntó con cierta malicia, Antoin bufó.

-eso si no tiene perdón.

Es verdad, pero puede que este año se corrijan. Dijo Kassa, Tomas le revolvió el cabello, seguro que se corrige, nosotros lo haremos. Aseguró, todos asintieron contentos.

Los niños se habían dedicado a ayudar en la cocina y habían recibido ciertos comentarios de los guardias sub marinos tales como: peces cocineros, el orgullo de la estufa y otros cuantos mas, que a cualquiera le encienden la sangre, Hope miró a sus hermanos.

-no podemos dejar que los guardias y los otros niños de ellos, ni siquieras las aprendices de nereidas nos traten así, somos hijos de Poseidón. Shiohko lo miró.

-ya nos castigaron por tu culpa y yo, en lo personal, vine a pasarla bien con papá y sus guardianes, no a que el tío Sorrento huya de mi. Aseguró, las niñas hicieron gestos de acuerdo, Hope los miró –oh chicos ¿Qué les ha enseñado mi pobre diablillo 1 y 2?. Preguntó.

-la mala suerte que tiene un niño al ser travieso. Dijo Sun –que hacer diabluras es divertido. Dijo Hope - ¿o no se divirtieron cuando Shiohko y yo tomamos el tridente y la flauta?. Las 4 niñas los miraron.

-además ¡jugábamos a calabozos y dragones! Y ustedes eran las sirenas que debíamos rescatar. Sun asintió –eso fue divertido. Dijo por fin –si Hope, tienes razón. Dijo Valery –es verdad, fue divertido. Aseguró Melody, Shiohko se acercó sin que sus hermanos lo vieran a uno de los estantes, subió con ayuda de un taburete y tomó el tarro de galletas.

\- ¿Qué dices Shiohk…?¡galletas!¡te las ivas a comer todas! Exclamó Hope –alcáncenme si pueden ¡lerolero comen huevo!¡y tienen cara de tetero! Exclamó Shioko corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas - ¡tras el! Rugieron Hope y Shaina Mu, los demás, salieron corriendo en persecución de Shiohko.

Este, llegó a la casa de Kanon - ¡tío Kanon!¡tío Kanon!¡escóndeme!. Kanon lo miró, recién salido del baño estaba y solo con un paño anudado en la cintura –Shiohko ¿Qué espectros?¿ese no es el tarro de galletas de tu padre?. El pequeño asintió - ¡si y Hope me lo quiere quitar!. Exclamó horrorizado –altoaltoaltoaltoalto, esas son las galletas de tu padre, se supone que no las debes agarrar. El niño lo miró con cara de cordero degollado.

-solo quería una. Dijo a punto de llorar con un puchero tan grande como la luna, Kanon se cruzó de brazos, al tiempo que la pared de fuera se corría.

\- ¡danos las galletas!. Gritaron Shaina Mu, Valery, Sun y Hope - ¡nunca!. Exclamó Shiohko.

\- ¡ahora verás!. Exclamó Melody quien iba a la vanguardia del lugar - ¡niños cuidado!. Exclamó Kanon al ver como se quebraba su dragón de cristal –oh oh. Dijeron los 6 al ver las piezas esparcidas por el alrededor.

-tienen 3 segundos para salir corriendo, ahora ¡corran!. Exclamó Kanon quien, salió corriendo detrás de los niños con el paño aún anudado en la cintura, Dimitri y Giselle, quienes caminaban por allí, vieron la escena.

-mira Gissy, parece que Kanon aún conserva su cuerpo duro. Dijo Dimitri, la rubia sonrió –eso veo. Dijo con calma mientras reía, los niños llegaron de regreso a la casa princippal.

\- ¿ahora que?. Preguntó Julián fastidiado mirando a los niños - ¡el tiene el tarro de galletas!. Exclamó Shaina Mu - ¡queremos galletas!. Exclamaron los demás –altoaltoaltoalto ¿de que galleta…? Afrodita, líbrame. Dijo Julián al ver el tarro.

-niños, estas son las galletas de papá, si son las galletas de papá ¿quieren explicarme por que espectros de Hades las tomaron?. Preguntó el dios –son de chocolate. Dijo Shiohko –y queríamos de esas. Dijo Shaina Mu.

-de estas no. dijo Julián, vio a Kanon en paños –primero, la flauta de Sorrento, ahora mi dragón de cristal, el último obsequio de mi maestro, mas te vale que retengas a tus pequeñas bestezuelas o sinó… los 6 niños miraron a Julián francamente aterrorizados.

-si Kanon, ya me encargo yo, ve a vestirte y llévale los cristales a Mu, que los funda y te rehaga la pieza, la pago yo. Kanon lo miró con interés –ya que insistes, le agregaré las piedras que siempre pensé que debía llevar en los ojos. Dijo, Julián asintió, Kanon se fue y el dios del mar, miró a sus hijos.

-ya me mandaste a la cocina papi. Dijo Hope con total inocencia –resulta que tu, eres la llama que enciende a sus hermanos, pero como todos colaboraron, irán a los establos de los caballos marinos. Shaina Mu lo estudió - ¿de los hipocampos?. Preguntó –no cielo, de los caballos azules cuadrúpedos que viven en tierra de marinians. Los niños lo miraron.

-hay no. dijeron en un aflijido coro –oh si, ahora, váyanse con Kassa, que les dirá que deben hacer y…sin llorar. Los 6 angelitos se fueron arrastrando los pies.

-de seguir así, mis canas saldrán antes de los 30. Dijo Julián preocupado, cerró los ojos –no quiero ni pensar en la adolescencia de las niñas. Dijo mientras iba a buscar a Shaina.

Los niños, tras cumplir con su tarea, se fueron a su inmensa sala de juegos, donde había de todo lo que un pequeño pudiera desear, incluso 6 computadoras marcadas con nombre completo para que no hubiera errores, todo mundo se acercó a la computadora de Shiohko.

-veamos. Dijo el pequeño –ajá, acá está, las llaman galletas chispas de fuego. Informó el niño a sus hermanos –dice que tiene poderes afrodiciacos y estimulantes para el placer del hombre y la mujer. Shaina Mu aplaudió.

-los ayuda con el juego de los bebés. Dijo - ¿Cómo lo savbes?. Preguntó Melody –le dije a papá que me gusta un niño, y el me explicó como hacer un bebé. Hope puso mala cara –eso es asqueroso. Sentenció con voz de: "yo no haré eso en la vida"; Shaina Mu sonrió.

-quiero ver como funciona, ya que no podré tener bebés hasta los 50, quiero ver que hace. Shiohko sonrió.

-todo se puede solventar ¿verdad Sun?. Preguntó, la rubia asintió.

-si, podemos hacer algo. dijo con diversión.


	3. Chapter 3

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, con ustedes está ¡el nuevo capi de la historia!.

Francamente, yo si fuera Julián, los mandaría a un colegio militar, estos 6 niños son una amenazqa jajajaj.

¡gracias a todos por su preferencia!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les dejo ver los desastres de los hijos de Julián.

Incendio erótico.

La campanilla del horno, dio el fin conclusivo del pastel que los niños habían hecho, una belleza hecha por Sun, la única que sabía cocinar del grupo, trituraron todas las galletas en un mortero y las añadieron a la mezcla, el resultado, esa bomba que inocente esperaba a los desprevenidos habitantes del santuario marino –listo, con esto se enamorarán todos de todos. Dijo Hope - ¿estás seguro de eso hermano?. Preguntó Sun –sip. Acá dice que estas galletas que producen exitación, hacen que la sientas por la primera persona que veas. Shaina Mu sonrió.

-así los guardias aprenderán a respetarnos. Dijo feliz, Shiohko sonrió –seguro que si, no nos volverán a molestar en la vida. Dijo divertido comenzando a trozear en pedacitos pequeñitos el pastel de chocolate.

Los niños hicieron que la mitad fuera a los guardias y un cuarto, para los platos de las marinas, las oceánidas, la señorita Anfitrite y Shaina, junto a su padre, todos almorzaban en el gran comedor.

-y fue así como te digo. Dijo Dimitri a Tomas –Giselle me dejó por Aioros. Protestó el ruso, la francesa bufó –bueno Dimi, el que me invitó a bailar fue Aioros, no tu. Dijo con calma, Augusto rió –y a la pareja, no se la puede dejar sola. Dijo, Giselle asintió –niños ¿no van a querer postre?. Preguntó Anfitrite, los 6 se miraron.

-no tenemos mas hambre. Dijeron a coro –eso si es extraño. Dijo Kanon –de primera. Agregó Daina –usualmente no dejan pasar un buen pastel de chocolate. Dijo la menor de las Bianchi, Sun sonrió –es que ya nos llenamos. Dijo, Hope asintió.

\- ¿podemos irnos a jugar papi?. Preguntó, Julián lo miró –bueno si, pero por favor, no se alejen de los pilares. Los niños asintieron - ¡entendido!. Exclamaron y se fueron corriendo, los adultos siguieron vonversando y poco a poco, fueron comiendo sus deliciosos postres.

-este pastel de chocolate, está muy bueno. Dijo Kanon –así es, de lo mejor. Dijo Dimitri –oh si, como me gusta, con chocolate fundido en el centro. Dijo Giselle con los ojos cerrados, todo mundo alagó el pastel de maravilla y luego, se fueron a susdiferentes actividades.

Giselle caminaba por el pilar del atlántico sur, cuando vio a Poseidón, quien, iba sospechosamente callado hacia el interior del pilar.

-mmi señor, al fin lo encuentro. Julián se dio la vuelta y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su oceánida con unos shores bastantes cortos y su pecho al descubierto, tragó saliva.

-Gis, Giselle ¿Qué deseas acá?. Ella lo miraba, con sus ojos azules ardiendo –lo deseo a usted mi señor, siempre lo he deseado. El negaba –por amor a Afrodita, debes estar equivocada sirena mía, debe ser otro, mi gran amor es Sorrento. Dijo el dios, en ese momento, el aludido salía corriendo detrás de otra rubia.

\- ¡estás loco Sorrento!¡yo no te quiero!¡salgo con tu maestro!. Exclamó Honey –lo se mi querida princesa escorpión, pero mi maestro es viejo y yo joven. Ella reía mientras seguía la carrera - ¡para mi eres como un bebé!. Exclamó, Sorrento utilizó su nueva flauta para atraparla.

-ve mi señor, la sirena con la niña y usted conmigo. Dijo Giselle, Julián tragó saliva.

\- ¡socorro!¡me persigue una fémina loca!¡en toples y con una lanza!. La sirena se lanzó por el - ¡te lanzaré!¡mi ardiente bucanero!. Exclamaba Giselle riendo feliz persiguiendo a su dios, 2 criaturitas miraban la escena.

-eso no creo que sea hacer bebés. Dijo Shaina Mu –están vestidos. Explicó al ver la cara de su hermano - ¿Cómo sabes que no se hacen vestidos?. Preguntó Hope –una vez. Dijo la niña –vi a mami y a papi Seya jugando, se que vestidos no se hacen los bebés. Hope asintió.

-paciencia, quizás pronto se quiten la ropa. Dijo con alegría.

Kanon conversaba con Dimitri, reían de todo un poco, cuando de improviso, el ruso se lanzó por su amigo - ¡que te pasa hijo de pu·$%&amp;%$··!. Dimitri lo miraba.

-estoy enamorado de ti Kanon, desde siempre lo he estado. Dijo con ojitos de adoración - ¡estás loco!¡yo amo a la señorita Anfitrite!. Exclamó Kanon –ella solo es una mujer, y yo, soy la pasión hecha carne. El popre Kanon trataba de soltarse.

\- ¡demente!¡déjame!¡socorro!. gritaba el general, Antoin bufaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos, por una apuesta, debió darles sus pedazos de torta a Byan y Eo, andaba frustrado, porque cuando fue a la cocina por mas, resultó que el pastel se había acabado.

-Antoin… escuchó una voz seductora, el aludido tragó –señ ¿señorita Anfitrite?. Dijo mientras se acercaba, lo que vio, lo hizo caer casi en un colapso nervioso, su sacerdotisa se hallaba en frente de el, con un conjunto muy diminuto como única prenda.

-al fin llegas guapo, te he estado esperando. Dijo la pelirroja, el peli azul tragó saliva –con todo respeto, usted está casada, yo salgo con alguien mas y próximo a casarme… pero ella lo cortó contoneando sus caderas –no me importa, te deseo, eres muy sexy y estoy enamorada de ti. Dijo, el ex general dio un paso hacia atrás.

-con todo respeto, pero usted puede ser mi tatatatatatatatata…tatarabuela. Ella se contoneó mas –aprovecha que soy experta en tantra y yoga. Antoin corrió por su vida y su salud, pero de mucho no le sirvió, cuando Anfitrite comenzó a cantar, la mirada le cambió y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-huy, el tío Toin como que si va a hacer bebés. Dijo Valery –así parece. Dijo Melody - ¡yo jamás haré eso!. Exclamaron ambas niñas a coro yendo a buscar a sus hermanos.

Augusto, Eo, Byan y Kassa estaban los 4 en posiciones comprometidas mientras los niños, por un lado, espiaban la escena –yo no sabía que los varones también pueden tener bebés. Dijo Hope - ¿y si quedan embarazados? Le preguntó a Shiohko.

-eso es técnicamente imposible, el cuerpo del hombre no está preparado para albergar vida. Dijo el niño con su voz de sabiondo, Hope asintió –entonces ¿Por qué se tocan como lo hacen mi mami y mi papi Sigfried?. Preguntó a Shiohko.

-es evidente que este acto no es solo reproductivo, siento que nos perdemos de algo. Dijo el niño mirando la escena, Shaina Mu corría buscando a los demás, todos se portaban raro y buscaban hacer bebés, guardias con nereidas, nereidas con nereidas, era una locura.

-todos quieren hacer bebés, esto es de lo peor. En ese momento, la niña vio a 2 recién llegadas.

\- ¡Luna!¡Kim!. las mellizas se dieron la vuelta –Shaina Mu. Dijeron a coro, Luna la cargó - ¿Qué está pasando acá? Preguntó la lince.

-si, explícanos ¿Por qué todo mundo se comporta como si estuvieran en una película para adultos?. Preguntó Kim –les dimos un pastel. Dijo la niña casi histérica, ambas mellizas alzaron la ceja izquierda - ¿un pastel de que?. Preguntaron a coro.

-lo hicimos con las galletas que mi papi se come con mami Shaina, cuando juegan. Kim rió –Julián toma viagr…mmmweweemwweewewmm ¡Luna!. Exclamó la espectro de am unam, la lince la miraba ruborizada.

-no es eso Kim, es estimulante, Poseidón solo quiere alargar el momento. Kim asintió - ¿Cómo sabes que es estimulante?. Preguntó intrigada –Shai me lo explicó, las comen todos, Marin y Aioria, Milo y Margareth, Shaka y sus novias, eso supuestamente, hace los encuentros mas ardientes. Luna estaba roja como un tomate, Kim asintió.

-ya veo ¿Por qué colocaron esas galletas en lo que sea que les dieron a los demás?. Preguntó a Shaina Mu

-porque nos castigaron injustamente. Dijo la niña mirando a las mujeres, Luna la dejó en el suelo, tomó su celular y marcó a Camus.

-oui, Camus parle (si, Camus habla). Dijo el francés al contestar –Camus, c'est moi Luna, on te besoin vite ici, dans la mer (Camus, soy yo Luna, te necesitamos, aquí en el mar). Camus no dijo mas, colgó y apaereció en el sitio.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó –los niños pasaron. Dijo Kim mientras lo miraba.

Camus, Luna y Kim, Debieron separar, atar y mantener quietos a todos aquellos que habían comido del pastel de los pequeños, lo cual, no fue tarea fácil.

-hubiera preferido que hubiera venido Afrodita y no tu. Dijo Antoin mirando a Luna con desprecio, una vez liberado del influjo gracias a Kim –lástima para ti. Dijo Luna –que en ese momento andara con mi hermana. Kim se aclaró.

-chicos, chicos, ya, tenemos problemas mas acusiantes. Dijo viendo a Dimitri –si rompes esas cuerdas, te ataré en un sitio que no te gustará. Amenazó la espectro, los 6 niños miraban como Camus junto a Antoin y las mellizas administraban el antídoto a todos aquellos cuyas hormonas fueron revueltas.

-ejé, ejé, ejé, hola papi. Dijeron los 6 angelitos mirando a Julián, quien hacía gala de su gran mal carácter divino en ese justo momenti.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero les guste, recalentando motores para mas diabluras de los angelitos.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurimada, yo solo intento agrandar el olvidado phandon de Julián.

El segundo castigo.

-no lo puedo creer. Dijo Julián con sus cerúleos ojos convertidos en una tempestad –por todos nosotros ¿se puede saber en que pensaban?. Preguntó el dios a sus 6 inocentes criaturitas, Hope se aclaró.

-bueno papi, queríamos ver algo muy importante. Dijo - ¿Cómo que?. Preguntó Shaina.

-es que: tu ahijada está enamorada de un niño. Dijo Shiohko –o te callas, o te callo. Amenazó Shaina Mu.

-si ya se, se llama Poseidón. Dijo Julián –y ella quería saber como jugar con el. Dijo Shiohko, Shaina Mu preparaba su cosmos para golpear a su hermano.

-y nos dio curiosidad. Dijo Valery –y queríamos verlo de primera mano. Explicó Sun.

\- ¿y por eso nos dieron polvo de galletas con los postres?. Preguntó Julián –así es. Dijeron los 6 a coro.

-Shaina Mu ¿de donde te salió la curiosidad?. Preguntó Shaina –es que…comenzó la pequeña, todos la miraban.

-no evadas la pregunta mi niña. Dijo Anfitrite –buenoooo…todo comenzó con el tío Milo hace años y su lancha llamada clítoris. Julián, Anfitrite y Shaina se pusieron rojos, Camus y Antoin, pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras Luna y Kim, se ponían granates, Kanon bufó y todos los demás, juraron muerte para el escorpión dorado.

-el me explicó que el clítoris era un botón mágico en el cuerpo de mami, que la hacía sentir bien, cuando jugaba a hacer bebés con papi. Julián asintió.

-el año pasado, cuando te fuiste y nos dejaste con el tío Sorrento, encontramos una colección interesante. Dijo Hope.

-eran revistas de chicas desnudas. Dijo Shiohko –y películas. Dijo Melody –y como estábamos aburridos, nos pusimos a ver esas películas. Dijo Sun, Sorrento se puso pálido y los demás, cambiaron el objetivo de su ravia, del santo de Escorpión al general marino de Sirena.

-vimos las fotos de las chicas. Dijo Shaina Mu.

-y las películas. dijo Melody –y nos dio curiosidad, sabíamos que el no nos iba a decir nada voluntariamente,así que: como los tíos Kassa y Máscara, nos enseñaron trucos de póquer, los utilizamos y el perdió una apuesta. Dijo Hope.

-se vio obligado a explicarnos, pero no nos aclaró mas cosas. Dijo Shiohko.

-y a mi me gustan los bebés y quería uno. Dijo Shaina Mu con ilusión.

-además,debíamos vengarnos de los guardias, por eso hicimos los postres. Dijo Sun.

\- ¡y se los pusimos a todos!. exclamó feliz-es que no han sido demasiado amables con nosotros. dijo Melody.

-y eso no podía quedarse así. Dijo Hope, ulián tomó aire por la nariz y lo dejó salir por la voca, el cielo, que era el reflejo del mismo cielo terrestre, se nubló.

-me parece que va a llover. Dijo Crisna –de verdad lo noto. Dijo Eo, Giselle miraba a los niños, cuando su celular sonó.

\- ¿de quien fue la idea?. Preguntó Julián molesto, los niños se quedaron callados.

-hablen, ahora. Sun se adelantó con cara de cordero –fue mía papi. dijo por fin, era la cara que la había librado de la mitad de los castigos de Ikki y Esmeralda.

-papi, te quiero mucho, yo no quería hacerlo por maldad, era solo para ayudar a Shaina Mu a saber como era ese juego, no me castigues papi, no nos castigues. Esa carita tan dulce, ese puchero, Julián la miraba fijamente, parecía tan desvalida, tan indefensa.

-buenooooo…supongo que podemos arreglarlo de otra manera. Dijo por fin.

\- ¡ni hablar!. Exclamó todo mundo –estubieron así de cerca. Dijo Antoin juntando casi el índice y el pulgar.

-de joder… - ¡Antoin!. Exclamaron todos a coro -jorobarnos a todos. Sorrento asintió.

-yo fui tras la señorita Honey. Dijo avergonzado –yo detrás del querido Antoin. Dijo Anfitrite –eso no puede quedar impune. Dijo Shaina, Giselle se veía feliz.

-yo fui detrás de mi señor y estoy de acuerdo con el castigo. Aseguró alejándose.

-Gissy ¿A dónde vas?. preguntó Dimitri –tengo una cita con Aioros, pero decidan el castigo, yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que decidan. Dimitri intentó ir detrás de ella.

-alto galán, te quedas a ayudarnos. Dijo Kanon deteniendo al ruso que impotente miraba el alejamiento de la sirena francesa.

-bueno ¿Qué sugieren ustedes que haga? Miren esas caritas, no van a volver a hacerlo ¿verdad?. Preguntó Julián embelesado, los 6 niños con caritas angelicales que solo engañaron a su padre dijeron a coro:

-no papi. Todos los demás los miraron - ¡ni pensarlo!¡si no los castigas!¡nos vamos de paro!. Exclamaron, Julián los miró –pero ¿Cómo van a irse de paro?. Preguntó.

-así. Dijeron los demás dejando escamas y tridente –si no los castigas, duermes en la escalera del soporte principal. Dijo Shaina.

\- ¡y te dejo un mes sin sexo!. Ante tal amenaza a Julián, no le quedó otro remedio mas que seder, miró a los niños entrecerrando los ojos.

-van a limpiar las playas mas sucias,andando. Dijo –pe, pero papi. Dijeron todos.

-an. Dan. Do. Dijo el dios separando las sílabas de manera que su orden fuera inconfundible.

Y allí estaban, los 6 bástagos de Poseidón, limpiando la playa mas sucia del mundo.

-que ascO. Dijo SHIOHKO –LAS BOLSAS NO SE DERRITEN EN LA ARENA ¿Qué les cuesta ponerlas en la arena, llenarlas de basura y llevárselas?. Preguntó.

-mucho, la gente es muy cochina. Dijo Valery, ellos seguían recgiendo y por allá, otros chicos seguían ensuciando.

\- ¡hey tu!. Exclamó Hope con un carácter tan malo como el de su padre - ¡deja de ensuciar la Playa!. El peli rosa le sacó la lengua.

-para eso están ustedes. dijo –técnicamente, estamos castigados. Dijo Shiohko con calma.

-pero eso no va a hacer, que limpiemos detrás de ustedes como si fuéramos cachifos ¡por ellos!. gritó Shaina Mu, todos fueron por los otros, se lanzaron basura y de todo, al final, los espantaron y tras terminar el castigo, volvieron a casa de su papá.


	5. Chapter 5

Ola ¡hola msi queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Estos chiquitos se meten en cada lío, quizás sea hasta carma por las travesuras de su infancia.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento divertirlas con este fic.

Fiesta de tiburones.

Los niños estaban correteando por los jardines del santuario, jugando la traes, mientras los adultos, estaban sentados en el pilar de Crisna, que una vez, había sido el de Giselle, todos estaban relajados y felices conversando.

-están demasiado tranquilos. Dijo Augusto –shhh, no les des ideas. Dijo Mauricio –si, no quiero pasar por otro experimento de Shun y Hope. Dijo Antoin.

-pensé que adorabas a tu protegido. Dijo Kanon –y lo hago. Dijo Antoin.

-lo que no adoro, es su competencia por ser el mas travieso. Dijo la oceánida.

-pero hay que ver, que el cinismo te persigue Toin. Dijo Dimitri - ¡Camus y tu si que eran trabéios!. exclamó.

\- ¿disculpa? Nosotros si, pero nunca hicimos nada con lo del sexo, ni rompimos nada. dijo Antoin –a mi me parece recordar que casi acaban con el Louvre. Dijo Tom.

\- ¿acaban? O ¿acabamos?. Preguntó Antoin –bueno chicos ya. Dijo Giselle –el punto es: que los chicos están tranquilos. Agregó.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Aioros?. Preguntó Kanon –deberías estar ofendido hermano. Dijo Dimitri.

\- ¿Por qué?. Preguntó Kanon como si nada –hello ¡Giselle es tu ex!. Exclamó el ruso - ¿y?. preguntaron a coro Kanon y Giselle.

-que el mejor amigo de tu hermano, quiere salir con tu chica. APUNTÓ –EX. DIJERON Kanon y Giselle a coro.

-lo que a ti te molesta, es que Aioros te stá llevando la morena en el plan de la conquista. Dijo Antoin.

-cállate flautista de Hamellin. Dijo Dimitri enojado –deja de picarte. Dijo Kanon.

-el que se pica, es porque ají come. Dijo Augusto –esta pelea de maestros es interesante. Dijeron los 6 pupilos.

-ustedes como si no respiraran. Dijo Tom, Kassa lo miró.

-si no quieren que opinemos, dejen las reuniones en nuestros pilares. Todos los oceánidas se quedaron callados.

-ajá ¡en sus caras biejas chuchumecas!. Exclamó Kanon riendo.

-ya que tanto los molestamos. Dijo Augusto poniéndose de pie.

-nos vamos al pilar de Kanon que aunque es general, debería ser oceánida. Dijo Tom, todos se pararon y se fueron al pilar de Kanon.

\- ¡picados!. Exclamó Byan, los otros se pusieron a jugar cartas en el pilar, tras haber buscado una mesita grande.

Los niños se aburrieron de jugar como a las 2 horas, se sentaron muy quietos en apariencia en el suelo de arena y coral –ya me cansé de jugar acá. Dijo Hope –se lo que dices. Dijo Shaina Mu.

-necesitamos algo mas movido. Dijo Sun - ¿Qué sugieren?. Preguntó Melody.

-hagamos una fiesta. Dijo Valery –los tíos no van a querer hacerlo. Dijo Shiohko.

\- ¿Qué les parece si buscamos otros que quieran hacer la fiesta con nosotros?. preguntó Shaina Mu –bueno, si. dijo Hope.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?. Preguntó Melody, Shaina Mu rió, dio un salto largo y entró en el agua, sus hermanos la siguieron, todos decidieron colocarse su aleta, así era mas natural para los animales del mar, a los marinians, los consideraban como los humanos, podían ser peligrosos o no, aunque, las sirenas podían serlo, había mas camaradería hacia ellas.

Los niños llegaron a un sitio del mar, donde estaban comiendo una manada de tiburones, los cuales los miraron llegar.

-hola. Saludó Shaina Mu –hola. Dijeron lostiburones con esas voces graves que los caracterizaban.

\- ¿Qué quieren sirenitas y tritoncitos?. Preguntó el que parecía ser el jefe - ¡queremos hacer una fiesta!. Exclamó Melody.

\- ¿una fiesta?. Preguntó el otro que parecía mayor, los niños asintieron - ¿Qué es una fiesta?. Preguntaron los tiburones bebés.

-bueno, es una reunión de amiggos y familia, donde todos se reunen para pasarlo bien. Dijo Valery.

-o solo los amigos. Dijo Shiohko –o solo la familia. Dijo Sun.

-pero todos se divierten. Dijeron los niños a coro, los tiburones los miraron interesados.

\- ¿Qué se hace en una fiesta?. Preguntó el mayor de los tiburones –se baila, se canta y se juega. Dijo Valery.

\- ¿Qué dicen?¿quieren hacer una fiesta?. Preguntó Hope Odín - ¿Qué les gusta hacer para divertirse?. Preguntó Shiohko.

-aparte de escuchar a las sirenas, asustar a los humanos. Dijo el segundo de los mayores, los pequeños tiburones nadaron alegremente.

-bueno ¡podemos hacer eso!. Exclamó Hope - ¡y podemos invitar a las orcas y a las ballenas!. Exclamó Melody.

-será muy divertido ¿Por qué no alos delfines?. Preguntó Sun –porque los tiburones y los delfines no se llevan. Explicó Shiohko.

\- ¿Por qué?. Preguntó Valery –porque los delfines protegen a los marinians y alos humanos. Explicó el mayor de toda la familia.

-ya veo. Dijeron los 6 - ¿podemos invitar a las orcas?. Preguntó Melody.

-si, claro. Dijeron sus 5 hermanitos.

-saben, esto no parece buena idea. Dijo Shaina Mu pensativa –tonterías ¿Qué puede salir mal?. Preguntó Sun feliz.

-vamos a comenzar la fiesta. Dijo Shiohko, Hope abrazó a su hermanita –tranquila hermana, todo va a salir bien.

Los tiburones comenzaron a divertirse, arrancando trajes de baños, cuando las orcas llegaron, comenzaron a halar a los humanos hacia abajo, los pulpos y los calamares se unieron a la diversión, pero, no se la llevaban demasiado bien, los niños jugaban con todo mundo y se divertían un montón, cuando por accidente, un pulpo atrapó a alguien que poseía un cuchillo, le cortó uno de sus brazos, para liberarse, los tiburones vieron sangre, se volvieron locos y comenzaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra a todo mundo, incluso llegaron unas criaturas marinas a poner un poquito de caos a la situación.

¡hay no!¡era divertido ver a toda la gente con sus partes al aire!. Exclamó Shiohko - ¡si y ver las lipas!. Añadió Hope - ¡y verlos nadar enagenadamente!. agregóMelody.

\- ¡pero esto no lo es!. Exclamó Valery.

\- ¡papi!. Exclamaron a coro Shaina Mu y Sun

Julián estaba con los generales y las oceánidas en una partida de dominó, todos estaban muy entretenidos cuando al señor todopoderoso de los mares, le llegó la conmoción, Shaina volteó a verlo mientras Julián fijaba su mirada en un punto de la nada.

¿Qué pasa cariño?. Preguntó Shaina, Julián no contestó, su mirada enfocó a los niños, el agua color morado, a los delfines, a las orcas y los tiburones en un frenezí casi apocalíptico, a las criaturas marinas que fueron de autoinvitadas y a las serenas, que eran mitad humano, mitad pulpo, que fueron a causar jaleo por allí.

-lamento decirles que debemos salir. Dijo Julián - ¿salir?¿a donde?. Preguntó todo mundo.

A rescatar a los niños y resolver un desastre que mis hijos hicieron. Las 6 oceánidas junto a las 7 marinas, salieron del santuario a toda carrera a la fiesta para tiburones que había salido, muy, muy mal.


End file.
